Vistas e Pontos de Vista
by Maioki
Summary: Uma história construída através do olhar e das percepeções dos conflitos próprios de vários personagens de Furuba.Kureno, Akito, Arisa, Momiji, Shigure e Tohru.


**Vistas e Pontos de Vista**

-Kureno-

Um vento passou discreto na rua e balançou um pouco o sobretudo preto do rapaz. O vento era daquele tipo cortante, semelhante a uma lâmina cortando diretamente os ossos e atrapalhando a circulação do sangue.

O cenário é simples. Há a neve caindo, lenta e vagarosa, sem a pressa da cidade; as ruas quase desertas, alguns poucos carros parados, sendo cobertos como uma manta de açúcar pela neve tão fraca e suave; as pessoas na rua todas agasalhadas e de suas bocas a respiração visível. Um cenário de inverno, não tão rigoroso para a época, mas sem deixar de lado todos os clichês ideais para a forma do cenário.

O rapaz andava sozinho. Estava ali a figuração mais perfeita da solidão a que ficou fadado, mas que foi a triste escolha que ele mesmo fizera, sem ter como fugir a isso, uma escolha necessária: Seu sacrifício, morrer aos poucos em prol de outra pessoa, de uma garota e não ter que ver mais o sofrimento tão vivido e o desespero tão ávido que percebeu nos olhos da garota a qual todas chamam de Deus. Sacrificou-se em prol de um Deus que não era mais o seu. Essa era sua bondade, e esse é seu fardo por ser alguém de bom coração.

Kureno andava assim, disperso do mundo e evitando ao máximo pensar em seus problemas, pensar nos mesmos seria um jeito de começar a tentar resolvê-los e resolvê-los seria, necessariamente, machucar alguém. Não conseguia deixar de pensar nas palavras daquele vídeo que Momiji lhe entregou com os cumprimentos de Tohru. "Venha me ver!" ela dizia na peça de teatro. Está claramente sofrendo. A menina que conheceu por apenas um breve momento, mas um momento feliz, em que sorriu verdadeiramente para o mundo, Arisa. Seria ela a chave para a tristeza tão oculta que ele insistia em carregar para si?

No entanto sempre se lembrava de outras palavras, igualmente pesadas, e jogadas em suas costas "Não me abandone!" foi o que gritou Akito. Um Deus mulher. Decaindo em uma desgraça e fadado a uma dor, para ele, inimaginável, esse Deus estava perdendo seus fiéis, estava sendo abandonado, perdendo seu posto de ser amado, para se unir aos mortais e se sentir sozinho e fadado às mesmas dores e a essa mesma condição de miséria. Não podia abandoná-la, aquela criança que tanto chorou nos seus braços.

Era essa situação, o problema que tentava evitar. Pensar nele poderia levar a um resultado que o ex-galo não queria chegar. Na verdade não queria chegar a uma conclusão, já tinha se decidido, mesmo com a decisão esmagando tanto suas vontades próprias e o matando, pouco a pouco.

Dobrou a esquina em sua caminhada tão sem rumo. Antes mesmo de perceber o que aconteceu, suas pernas pararam. Seu olhar percorreu o cenário e notou uma mudança notável no mesmo: Arisa apareceu nele. Foi de longe, mas apareceu, assim, como um caso pautado em um incrível acaso, mas parecido com uma desconsideração do mesmo, sendo que na verdade o confirma e o enaltece. Encontrou o que evitava pensar e aquilo que evitava sentir e a verdade começou a dançar vitoriosa em sua mente confusa por uma simples imagem.

A garota apenas tomava um café quente. Não o viu, ele possuía essa vantagem toda, mas estava paralisado. Podia escolher, ali, naquele momento. A figura da menina, tão solitária quanto ele, estava sentada e sem companhia. No fundo ele sabia que sua vida era preenchida de mais solidão, Arisa ainda tinha duas verdadeiras amizades e ele vivia nesse despropósito de vida enevoada, apenas se sacrificando para a felicidade de uma mesma pessoa tão ou mais solitária que ele. Era o mártir de um Deus.

Ali, naquele momento singelo, com aquele frio percorrendo as ruas, obrigando as pessoas a se protegerem da forma que mais lhes fosse possível a imagem de Arisa começou a lutar com a idéia de Akito. Era uma briga para ver quem ficava com aquela pessoa tão boa, para ver quem conseguia aquele ser com aquela tamanha bondade.

Kureno passou a mão em seu rosto, percebeu estar sorrindo de um jeito inconsciente e, de certo modo bobo, desproposital assim. Não conseguia tirar de seu foco de visão a garota. Tendeu a largar tudo e correr, estava prestes a ir até aquele café e abraçá-la aproveitar seu direito de liberto da maldição. Quase foi. Ação não concretizada. Um mendigo apareceu em sua frente e lhe lançou um olhar triste que ele não pôde deixar de notar, estava passando frio.

O homem na verdade não lhe pediu nada demais, apenas alguns trocados, mas ali, naquela hora, Kureno entendeu a sua maldição. Tirou seu sobretudo e o deu para o mendigo que quase não entendeu na hora. O frio pôde se espalhar por todo seu corpo, como se o alcançasse e se divertisse em torturá-lo com a verdade. A verdade sobre pessoas realmente boas...

Sem olhar novamente para a garota ele se vira e caminha de volta para a Sede dos Souma, de volta para Akito, de volta à sua morte lenta e gradual, de volta a seu suicídio lento e doloroso. Muito doloroso e frio.

-Akito-

O dia estava gélido, mas calmo. Algumas poucas folhas caíam da árvore, junto com a neve, ao que Akito reparava sem dar muita importância. Suas cobertas espantavam o frio, mas não conseguiam espantar a irremediável tristeza, constante, que a patriarca sentia a todo instante, presente como um algo necessário e que a tornava uma pessoa solitária e constantemente doente. Um Deus que sofria com sentimentos bem humanos e agia de forma bem humana para cuidar dos mesmos.

O tédio da tarde monótona impelia a garota a procurar algo que fazer, embora o frio estivesse digno de apenas ficar embaixo das cobertas esperando o tempo passar. Atentou que Kureno não estava por ali. Por um momento desesperou-se um pouco. O galo não pode sair! Ele tem que ficar, ali, sempre com ela, sem que percebam que ele é o prenuncio de que as coisas estavam enfim mudando na família, mas não podiam saber disso. Nunca! Por um momento esqueceu essas preocupações e se lembrou da personalidade de Kureno, nada iria acontecer.

Levantou arrastando as cobertas e fazendo com as mesmas uma espécie de capa protetora, pediu à empregada que chamasse Hatori com certa urgência, o mesmo chegou com seu olhar sempre sério, Akito pediu que o levasse para dar uma volta de carro pela cidade. O tédio tinha vencido a vontade de permanecer na cama.

Entraram no carro e Hatori pediu a direção, mas Akito disse para ele dirigir simplesmente para onde quisesse. O dragão obedeceu.

As ruas estavam calmas e pouco cobertas de neve, embora a mesma caísse com certa constância dos céus.

O movimento do carro muitas vezes nos obriga a pensar. Akito tenta, como sempre, de um jeito perturbador e de certo modo constante, achar uma solução para seu grande problema, para o fim que o enlace estava atingindo, ver se havia como aquela dor alucinante e incômoda chegar a um fim. Queria viver com todos, comandar seus subordinados e ser feliz com eles, mas já não sabia mais o que era felicidade, a noção estava se perdendo, o que tinha agora eram momentos não tão infelizes, perdia pouco a pouco a noção da oposição.

Quando pensou percebeu que a culpa era toda de uma só pessoa: Kureno! O galo, aquela pessoa que o traiu e saiu do enlace e virou uma pessoa ordinariamente comum. Tudo começou com ele. O medo, o receio de perder todos, a solidão até então não sentida. Pensando bem o galo era simplesmente o culpado pela sua constante infelicidade, ele a tirou daquele mundo protegido de ser Deus, de ser querida por todos e a aproximou mais do mundo dos humanos comuns. Ele a tornou uma pessoa ordinária. Akito o odiava intensamente.

Por um outro lado, havia uma pessoa que mais dava suporte a Akito, que sempre ficou ao seu lado, protegendo-a e mostrando que seria sua companhia sempre que requisitado: Kureno! O mesmo galo. A pessoa que sacrificou sua felicidade para estar ao seu lado, que, mesmo sem fazer parte do enlace, continuou ali velando pelo Deus que não era mais dele, aquela pessoa boa, idiota, muito idiota, mas boa para ela, que prezava por ela. Akito o amava intensamente.

Era uma necessidade tê-lo. E eis que, assim, sem mais nem menos, Kureno aparece na vista de Akito. Andava apenas de camisa, descoberto de seu usual sobretudo e passando evidente frio. A garota pensa em como era realmente idiota o galo, sair, daquele jeito, para passar evidente frio, por um momento quase esquece de pedir para Hatori parar, lembra e rapidamente o dragão pára. O galo olha e logo entra no carro. Deus lança-lhe um olhar de certo desprezo e com certa ironia na voz pergunta:

-Pretendia me abandonar nesse frio?

Esperava uma resposta de habitual resignação e desculpa total, talvez um "Nunca se passou isso pela minha cabeça" ou talvez "Em hipótese alguma, você sabe que apenas você existe para mim", mas ao invés dessas respostas tão lindas para ela, recebeu apenas um:

-Desculpe.

Sentiu por fim um frio percorrer, diferente do frio de fora, sua espinha, sentiu o medo do abandono nas palavras frias que o galo lançou, mas, apesar disso, ele estava ali, ao seu lado e apenas do seu lado o que marcava o grande conflito da moça: Odiava-o, mas o amava.

Kureno era, mais que tudo, necessário.

-Arisa Uotani-

Estava um dia frio, talvez mais preciso que isso seja dizer que estava um dia gélido, daquele em que o vento cortante pega na alma e dialoga com ela uma tragédia qualquer.

Seu café quente estava demorando a ficar pronto. Esperou pacientemente enquanto tentava esquentar suas mãos esfregando uma na outra. Enfim chegou e Arisa deixou seus lábios se alegrarem com algo para espantar o frio; algo quente.

Como movimento inconsciente sem querer derrubou o açúcar na mesa. Sorriu de sua pequena trapalhada, mas aquele pequeno erro culminou em algo maior, pensando bem fora pelo seu jeito atrapalhado que ela o conheceu. Um jeito em muito parecido com sua melhor amiga, talvez uma versão feminina da Tohru, seria essa a verdade sobre Kureno? Se fosse, ela estava fadada a amá-lo mais ainda do que sabia ser possível.

Não entendia o porquê, mas sentia nele uma infelicidade muito grande. Sentia que ele estava feliz quando estava com ela, mas não entendia, tentava formular suas hipóteses, mas porque ele simplesmente não se dava ao prazer de ser feliz, de poder sorrir como sorriu para ela? Aquele sorriso autêntico sobre o qual parecia não ter muito domínio devido à falta de uso. Ao invés disso voltava-se para uma infelicidade que ela podia notar mesmo o tendo e visto poucas vezes. Como algo tão forte foi se desenvolver com tão pouco contato? Talvez porque ela simplesmente "sacou ele". Entendeu ele mais do que qualquer outra pessoa e, sem ter como não acontecer, se apaixonou.

Não parava de se perguntar os porquês, mesmo sabendo que talvez doesse no fundo da alma a verdade, descobrir o porquê maior: O porquê ele não poderia ficar com ela. A garota simplesmente insistia em tentar desvendar esse enigma, ela sabe que pode se machucar, mas ela quer se machucar, se dilacerar, a resposta é algo que ela necessita mais que tudo.

Por um momento sentiu uma sensação estranha. Não entendeu e não conseguiu explicar a si mesma o que era aquela sensação, olhou em volta e não viu nada de anormal, apenas algumas poucas pessoas agasalhadas andando nas ruas com pouca neve, até mesmo um mendigo estava se agasalhando naquele dia frio.

Terminou de tomar seu café. Saiu na rua descontente por ter que enfrentar aquele frio de frente, o vento castigava muito e uma neve singela fazia questão de cair do céu. Um carro passou na rua e, distraída, ela o olhou. Demorou para perceber e se formar a imagem que viu: Era ele. Kureno andava no banco passageiro. Olhou novamente. O carro fez uma curva, percebeu que conhecia o motorista, tinha mais alguém junto dele no banco de trás.

A indecisão de Arisa durou alguns instantes, mas logo correu atrás do carro. Deveria encontrá-lo, pará-lo, declarar seu amor, vê-lo mais uma vez, mais que tudo: achar sua resposta.

Correu. O carro não parou, talvez não tivesse percebido que ela o seguia. A última coisa que viu foi o automóvel entrando em um grande portão, o portão de uma Sede. Conhecia ali. Era a tão grande Sede dos Souma, tão conhecida nos arredores. Mas aqueles portões barravam sua entrada.

Olhou para eles e os amaldiçoou. Então aqueles portões iriam manter, para sempre, o segredo que ela tanto precisava descobrir?

Sentou no chão, encostou-se no portão, era até ali que sua determinação ia? Até a beirada de descobrir o segredo que tanto lhe atormentava?

-Momiji-

Com um movimento rápido terminou de tocar a música. O coelho alegrou-se ao perceber que finalmente estava melhorando ao tocar seu violino, estava progredindo um pouco mais. O tom de sua melodia era triste e se tornava cada vez mais intenso, mais poético, talvez reflexo de sua alma que, apesar de extrovertida e alegre, tem esse lado arrasador, introvertido e infeliz.

Sabia claramente que gostava de uma pessoa que já tinha seu coração voltado para outro, mas foi sem querer que Tohru começou a entrar em seu coração com aquela força e intensidade toda que passavam para sua alma, fazendo lá as coisas mais belas e mais tristes também.

Sentiu a necessidade de andar um pouco. Ficara o dia todo tocando aquela mesma música e já estava satisfeito com o resultado, precisava agora arejar um pouco. Colocou um agasalho e saiu. Cogitou até fazer um boneco de neve e dar a ele um nome qualquer, mas logo a idéia lhe pareceu não muito divertida e a neve pouco suficiente.

Resolveu então sair pela passagem secreta dos Souma, sabia que sua irmãzinha querida, que nem sabia ser sua irmã, a usava direto para ir vê-lo, motivo de muita alegria, mas também de uma certa tristeza, quis ir ver a passagem novamente, ainda bem que nunca a consertavam. Saiu da Sede por essa passagem. Algo lhe chamou a atenção, já de longe viu que alguém sentava em frente ao portão da Sede. Logo reconheceu a amiga de Tohru, mas o que ela estaria fazendo ali?

Momiji chegou e quase abraçou a garota, lembrando-se pouco antes que não poderia fazê-lo. Perguntou o que ela fazia ali. Arisa, sorri de um jeito extrovertido como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele percebeu na hora a falsidade do sorriso, ela diz que nada. O garoto se lembra de um certo pedido de Honda e as coisas parecem fazer certo sentido para ele. Talvez ela tivesse descoberto aonde ele morava. Resolveu arriscar:

-Você veio atrás do Kureno?

Ela se espanta com a pergunta, tentando imaginar como ele sabia, mas não deixa de afirmar com a cabeça que sim. O coelho sorri, sabe muito bem como é a dor de gostar e não ser retribuído. Já estava na hora de resolver isso para alguém. Gentilmente o rapaz pega na mão da garota e a conduz pelo caminho que acabara de fazer para sair da casa.

-Não podem saber que você está aqui! – ele fala para ela ao entrarem na Sede.

Caminham se escondendo da vista das pessoas. Momiji aponta para uma casa.

-É ali que ele mora. Agora é com você.

Sai andando e dá umas poucas olhadelas, mais por curiosidade, vendo Arisa se aproximar da porta e titubear em tocar a campainha da casa de Kureno. Logo pára de olhar, mesmo com a curiosidade latente.

Mesmo que não pudesse ter seu amor correspondido, mesmo com Tohru sendo boa, mas machucando-o daquele jeito inconsciente e tão avassalador, Momiji fica feliz em ver que, pelo menos, uma de suas amigas pudesse enfim descobrir uma felicidade. Como seria a conversa dos dois? Perguntou a si mesmo se remoendo de curiosidade. Tentou esquecer do assunto e voltou para seu quarto. Estava na hora de continuar tocando seu violino.

-Shigure-

Mesmo com o frio não se conteve, saiu da casa, colocou um agasalho pesado e foi vê-la. É um prazer estranho que ele sente em fazer com que ela, seu Deus, se sinta conturbada e perturbada. Como podia amá-la tanto, mas querer que ela sofresse o mesmo tanto? Seria ele um sádico? Talvez. Considerou a resposta, mas não se conteve muito com a mesma, sabia que precisava castigá-la, ela precisa aprender muitas coisas sobre a vida e aprender a ser humana, mas até que ponto esse jogo se tornou diversão e até que ponto necessidade?

Shigure queria ir doutrinando aos poucos a garota indefesa que amava como mulher e louvava como Deus, mas para isso precisava sofrer e se machucar também. Na verdade ela que começou machucando o cão. Akito ficou com Kureno. Usava e abusava do galo, sempre que podia, e ele sentia isso, nunca demonstrando diretamente, mas sempre indo pelas laterais, fazendo com que a dor de seu Deus fosse maior que a dele, enorme, avassaladora. Por esse motivo ficou com a mãe de Akito, Ren, a fraqueza daquele Deus tão frágil e particular.

Os objetivos, tão ocultos dele, visavam mostrar algo para ela. Precisava sempre se manter fiel a esse plano tão bem arquitetado, mais tarde seria recompensado, ou não, já nem sabia ao certo, mas se ela ganhasse algo, isso já seria suficiente para ele.

Entrou na Sede da família pela porta principal. O ar frio assola cada canto e recanto do domínio dos Souma. Repentinamente ouve sussurros trazidos pelo vento, percebe na hora que algo secreto estava se desenvolvendo nas proximidades, percebe um certo ar de segredo na entonação das vozes. Estava na hora de matar sua curiosidade e, se possível, praticar uma pequena maldade, pensa consigo e tenta seguir aqueles sussurros tão convidativos a perseguições.

O cão segue com cautela o som baixo, mas percebe que o mesmo pára, os sussurros se interrompem. Descontente anda um pouco, sempre esgueirando e se escondendo para poder pregar uma eventual peça, ou susto, nas duas vozes que se secretavam, mas não consegue achar o paradeiro certo, fica desanimado e retorna para seu caminho, ao longe vê Momiji andando cabisbaixo e pensativo. Seria ele? Ele se pergunta com a curiosidade remoendo as entranhas. Calcula a trajetória do coelho e logo se espanta mais ainda quando percebe que ele vinha da casa de Kureno, ou próxima à mesma.

A curiosidade e a vontade de descobrir um segredo atinge altos níveis, agora ele precisava daquilo. Pela voz o cão calcula que não era um homem com quem o coelho conversava em tom secreto, mas sim uma mulher... mas quem? Teria que ver!

Ainda se esgueirando e procurando uma situação que levasse a um certo caos ele segue em direção à casa do galo. Acha uma posição distante e se dá ao luxo de uma espiada. Que situação! Ali, logo na porta do Kureno, Arisa, uma amiga de Tohru conversa com o galo, ambos parecem sérios. Ei...ela...ela chorando? Não! Impossível! Uma das meninas mais fortes e duras, delinqüente também, que ele conhece, parada, ali, chorando, na frente do galo? Agora que precisava saber o que acontecia.

Anda mais um pouco e tenta uma aproximação, não podia ser visto, aquilo lhe divertia. Enfim entendeu. Se contornasse a casa poderia ficar a uma distância que daria para ouvir com mais propriedade o que os dois falavam, dali era muito distante. Correu o máximo que pôde, enfim chegou, olhou para a porta e quase teve um surto, estavam se beijando! Um beijo à beira da porta, longo, demorado e, pelo que parecia, cheio de muitos significados, conseguia ouvir dali perfeitamente até o som do ósculo, sabia bem que tipo era aquele, um beijo de despedida, mas não ficou feliz por isso. Se afastaram, Kureno olhou para Arisa e lhe disse em um tom que o cão ouviu.

-É isso...desculpe, mas acho que agora você entende.

-Não – ela respondeu – na verdade não sei se algum dia eu vou entender o que você me falou. Mas seu segredo está seguro comigo.

A garota virou-se e seguiu seu caminho. O galo entra na casa fazendo uma cara triste que já lhe era, de certo modo, comum. A despedida em si fora aquele beijo demorado. Shigure por sua vez fica com aquela cara de quem quer avidamente descobrir um segredo, estava se remoendo sobre o que exatamente teria acontecido. Cogitou contar para Akito e calcular sua reação, mas aquilo iria mexer com muitas coisas e abalar muito seu esquema todo de um jeito que ele não queria que acontecesse, sentiu que não poderia contar o que acabava de ver e aquilo lhe remoia por dentro e lhe angustiava de um modo sem igual.

Sai de perto da casa do galo. Segue em direção à casa de Akito, estava na hora de ver a garota que gostava, seu Deus, e de achar um jeito diferente para torturá-la e a si mesmo.

-Tohru-

Tohru caminhava ao lado da sede dos Souma. O dia, que começara tão frio, agora não estava mais gélido como de começo e a pequena neve que caía já não perturbava mais os transeuntes, já não existia. A garota não conseguia parar de se torturar com o mesmo questionamento de sempre, a mesma tortura que seu amor lhe colocava, entre amar uma pessoa, ou dedicar todo seu amor à mesma de sempre, sem deixar que o sentimento do outro invadisse e tomasse conta total. Assim era sua divisão: Sua mãe ou Kyo.

Óbvio, podia e devia amar os dois, mas a quem dedicaria o amor prioritário? Estava ali sua grande questão. Não precisou mais pensar nisso quando encontrou com Arisa saindo de fininho de dentro da Sede do clã. A principio ela estranhou, mas um pouco de conversa já esclareceu tudo.

-Ele mora aqui. Você já sabia disso, né? – Arisa perguntou.

-Sim...Desculpa...

-Você não precisa, nunca, se desculpar comigo Tohru!

Andaram um pouco juntas e a curiosidade de Honda apenas aumentava. O que teria acontecido? Uotani olhou para a amiga e sentiu que podia contar.

-Eu encontrei com ele. E ele me contou o segredo.

Tohru sentiu um aperto no coração e um certo desespero, teria Kureno contado sobre o enlace, sobre os Doze, Deus...o gato? Porém a calma da amiga não parecia mostrar isso.

-Ele me disse que tem alguém que precisa muito da ajuda dele, para não ficar inteiramente sozinha, uma pessoa que ele simplesmente não pode tirar do seu convívio e se dedica a ela. Por isso não dá certo entre nós dois.

-E você aceitou? – a garota pergunta espantada.

-Claro que não. Mas a questão é que eu tenho que acatar a isso, afinal foi por esse jeito dele que eu comecei a gostar dele. Fazer ele ferir isso é transformá-lo em outra pessoa. Quem sabe um dia ele...bom, isso é só um sonho meu. – sorriu descontente – o jeito é esperar.

Foram embora juntas em um dia não tão mais gélido, mas ainda com aquele certo frio rondando e espreitando as pessoas. Uotani amando uma pessoa dividida entre dois amores e se dedicando a apenas um e Tohru dividida entre os seus dois e tentando achar a resposta a quem devia se dedicar.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Hum...tomei total licença poética, como podem ter notado.

Eu gostei de ter tido a idéia de ir fazendo uma história fragmentada e construída na visão de vários personagens. Mas infelizmente não consegui fazer uma coisa decente com isso.

Criticas? Elogios? Dúvidas? Problemas com a Sociedade? Só clicar ali e deixar um Review!

Abraço \o


End file.
